


i like you

by jeanlisas



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Violence, bad girl jinsoul, jinsoul panicked gay???, side 2jin, side hyewon, side lipseul, side minkyaebin, side suayeon, stereotypical pretty girl sooyoung, this took me like a month f, valentines day oneshot!!, yeeun toxic ex ouch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanlisas/pseuds/jeanlisas
Summary: Simple, bad girl Jung Jinsoul has a crush on stereotypical nice popular girl Ha Sooyoung. What's not so simple is holding one another's feelings back for each other. Jinsoul is conflicted and comes up with a 4 day plan until Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	i like you

It’s February 10th, four days before the big day, also known as Valentine’s Day. Every year on this particular day, Jinsoul was always alone. On rare occasions she would call hookups back, but only sometimes. She also planned on one of the two being the same way this year too, but if it wasn’t for her friends she would have succeeded.

And the reason?

Well, it went a little like this.

  
  


**Flashback to December 29th, Jungeun’s house**

_ Jungeun’s huge end of year slumber party was always a hit. Almost everyone was invited, but the real fun was at the end of the party. _

_ When everyone except Jinsoul, Heejin, Hyejoo, Bora,Yaebin, and of course Jungeun had left, the girl almost immediately whipped out a bottle of half drunken Gatorade (because Hyejoo was of course still a minor) and gathered everyone in a circle. _

_ This was a spin the bottle but truth or dare version. They would have to wait for Hyejoo to be of age to play the actual spin the bottle, so they were settled on this for now. _

_ The first spin landed on Bora, who got dared to call her crush and booty call her. She complied and dialed Siyeon’s number, resulting in an after-party hookup which nobody knew the end of. Needless to say, they started dating after that night. _

_ The second spin landed on Jungeun, who chose truth. The group found out about her secret bedroom rendezvous’ which nobody knew she had the guts or unholy-ness to do in that same day. _

_ Jinsoul was starting to get antsy after seeing the types of dares and questions being asked. She was praying to the lord himself in the back of her head to not choose her for the rest of the game. _

_ The blonde’s heart rate quickened when Hyejoo spun the bottle. This was what, the fourteenth spin? _

_ Jinsoul had already made it this far without being chosen. She was still praying to the big guy upstairs. _

_ ‘Please, dear god, I will do anything to make sure I don’t get chosen for the remainder of this game, I’ll even stop being gay-‘ _

_ Fuck. _

_ “Jinsoul! You’re the lucky one!” Hyejoo exclaimed and the rest cheered. Jinsoul felt her heart rate quickening even more, which would have given her a stroke by now probably. _

_ “Truth or dare?” _

_ She started to hyperventilate internally. If she chose truth, then a potential secret which she swore to herself would never come out would of course, come out. But if she chose dare, she would probably end u- _

_ “Jinsoul?” Hyejoo called, getting her attention. _

_ “Yeah? Oh… um, truth.” Jinsoul answered without thinking. Fuck. _

_ The girls started booing her, which Jinsoul shoved them all for. Hyejoo gave her a mischievous smile which made her bones rattle while her heart was about to jump out of her chest. Literally. _

_ “Who do you like? And when did you start liking them?” Hyejoo asked, wiggling her eyebrows. _

_ Fuck, shit, god, jesus, fucking fuck, oh my god. _

_ Jinsoul’s world tumbled as this was one of the many questions she wanted to avoid as far as possible. _

_ Before she went into another deep train of thought, she nervously laughed. “Is it too late to go back to dare?” _

_ “Nope. You have to answer this!” Yaebin chirped.  _

_ Now everyone’s eyes are on Jinsoul. Fuck. She was about to say this with her whole chest. _

_ “Uhh…. it’s a guy….” Jinsoul mumbles, but loud enough for everyone to hear. They all gasped. _

_ “So? Who is it?” Heejin asks. Jinsoul was literally having a heart attack right now. She literally could not think of any guy she has any interest in at all to cover this up, so she had no choice. _

_ “H….Ha Sooyoung?”  _

_ The room went silent. _

_ “A guy, huh? As far as I know, Ha Sooyoung isn’t a guy!” Jungeun said, which made the entire group erupt into screams and pillows flying everywhere, especially in Jinsoul’s direction. _

_ “Jinsoul likes girls! I knew she was gay! This is a cherishable celebratory moment!” Bora screamed while standing up on the couch. Every one of the girls was cheering. _

_ Jinsoul was just standing there with big old wide bug eyes. She really couldn’t believe she’s doing this. She really could not believe that these five other bitches are dancing their lives away over the fact that Jinsoul likes girls. I mean, wasn’t it obvious? _

_ “When did you start liking her?” Hyejoo asked which made the girls pipe down. They settled back into their spots, going back into a circle with pillows in their hands. _

_ “Erm… since sophomore year of high school.” Jinsoul answered. Her cheeks were becoming the color pink, it was literally spreading across her face, ear to ear. _

_ “Really? Four years you’ve liked this bitch, and you couldn’t even tell us?” Jungeun said while hitting her repeatedly with her pillow. Jinsoul laughed loudly, defending herself with her own pillow. “Come on now, I know you guys would make a big deal out of it.” _

_ “We’ll keep it a secret… but only if you make an effort to get the girl.” Hyejoo negotiates, even putting out her pinky for Jinsoul to link hers to. Which she did. _

_ That was probably the biggest mistake of her life. _

  
  


**Back to present day**

A few weeks after Jungeun’s party, Jinsoul already forgot about the promise she made with Hyejoo. She was enjoying life, having fun on the dangerous side. 

“Hey Jinsoul… remember Jungeun’s end of year party?” Hyejoo said, jumping up onto the wall that Jinsoul was painting on with her spray can. They were currently doing their weekly graffiti on the school alleys. It stank so fucking bad but it was one of the few places where the school didn’t keep cameras so they had to stick with it.

“Yeah, what about it?” Jinsoul said, pausing her spraying to shift her attention to Hyejoo.

“Valentine’s Day is coming up. You should work your way up to her. Maybe even confess on the day, too.” Hyejoo proposed, doing her notorious eyebrow wiggle too. Jinsoul rolled her eyes. 

“Are you crazy? That’s in four days, I can’t make her be my friend and fall in love with me in the span of four days.” Jinsoul scoffed, shaking her spray can to resume her painting but Hyejoo grabbed her wrist. “Hey! What gives?”

“Jinsoul, this is gonna sound weird coming from me, but every holiday I see you’re always alone. Everyone has a partner except for you every time the gang comes together. Bora has Siyeon, Jungeun has Haseul, Heejin has Hyunjin, Yaebin has Minkyung, and I have Chaewon. You know it hurts for me to see you sixth-wheeling in the corner, watching everyone have an awesome time with their significant others right?”

“Y...Yeah…” Jinsoul mumbled. She was about to cry, especially because she’s never heard such meaningful words from someone like Hyejoo.

“I want you to be happy, believe it or not. I want someone for you to kiss on Valentine’s Day or something. It really stung in the heart when all five of us kissed our girlfriends on New Year’s Day but you were all alone, having to watch us. I don’t want that anymore. I want you to have a happy relationship, Jinsoul, even if it won’t last long. So please, fulfill my promise and make an effort to find yourself a girl and some happiness. Alright?”

“Hyejoo, shut up, I might just cry right here—“ Jinsoul said with a trembling lip.

Hyejoo just chuckled. “I really don’t see why people think you’re scary, you’re just a big baby.” She said, lightly hitting Jinsoul’s shoulder, momentarily forgetting that they were standing on top of a wall. It made Jinsoul lose her balance and grab onto Hyejoo, who luckily grabbed onto another wall and save them from falling to their deaths. They both laughed loudly.

Jinsoul was getting back on her feet before Jungeun ran over to them from the ground below, looking up at the two. “Hey!”

This caught Jinsoul and Hyejoo’s attention, causing them to look down at Jungeun. “The staff are coming, get out of here!” Jungeun shouted. Jinsoul muttered an “Oh, fuck” before jumping off the wall effortlessly and running after Jungeun and Hyejoo, who were already making a run for the exit. 

The gang quickly hid behind a wall, watching as the staff approached the alley. Bora let out a sigh of relief. “Thank god.”

Jungeun also let a “phew” slip under her breath, but quickly motioned for all five of them to continue running until they reached back to the school. Jinsoul was running with her spray can in hand. She was never a good runner so she was pretty far behind the others. 

Soon enough, the five others were too far up ahead of her. Jinsoul needed to quicken her pace or else she’d be caught dead. She made an effort to run faster by running in this weird way, opening her legs up way too wide every step she took. Eventually, this gave her a nasty fall, dropping the spray can and her backpack.

“Fuck…” She muttered, sitting up as she hissed when she moved her knee. She took one look at it and it was all bloody and fucked up. She was pretty sure the white part that was inside of the blood that she could see was her bone, which nearly made her gag. She looked up ahead and she couldn’t even see the gang anymore. She really was about to get caught like an idiot.

She looked at her surroundings and saw that she fell right outside the entry gate, sighing. She saw a couple students here and there, roaming around since it was currently break time. She was contemplating on calling one of them over to help her and get her to the nurse’s office, but her savior had already come.

“Oh my god! Are you okay?!” A familiar voice called out, running towards Jinsoul. The blonde looked to the source of the voice. Oh shit. 

It was Sooyoung.

Sooyoung was running to the girl sitting on the cement floor outside of the gate with a small white box in her hands. She crouched down to Jinsoul’s level. “Are you okay?!” She asked once more.

“Does it look like it?” Jinsoul responded, but she realized that was a mistake when Sooyoung shot her a look. “Ah, sorry… I meant to say no. It hurts a lot.” 

Sooyoung applied small pressure on her knee using her finger, which caused Jinsoul to yell out in pain. Sooyoung grimaced at the sound, scrunching her nose adorably which made Jinsoul choke while yelling. 

“Here. I’ll bandage you up then I’ll take you to the nurse’s office, yeah?” Sooyoung said, taking both Jinsoul’s arms and pulling the girl up.

This made her knee bend, making Jinsoul scream, gripping onto Sooyoung’s arm in pain. Sooyoung looked at her with a worried expression. “Oh god, I’m so sorry. Hang in there.”

Sooyoung picked up the girl’s items, including her spray can and her backpack. She draped Jinsoul’s arm around her shoulder and did the same with Jinsoul. “Try not to move your leg, okay?” 

The girl nodded while Sooyoung effortlessly walked to a shady spot in the grass on the inside of the school. Sooyoung set her down. It made Jinsoul’s knee bend again, but this time she suppressed her scream by biting down on the inside of her cheek. She didn’t want her four-year crush to hear her make these animalistic noises.

Now Sooyoung was crisscrossed in front of her, slightly and gently guiding her knee to a point where she could bandage it. Surprisingly, it didn’t hurt due to her gentleness. Jinsoul adored this. But she couldn’t show it. She never could.

Sooyoung reaches into the white box, pulling out this bottle and some cotton swabs. She poured some of the liquid onto the cotton swab and hovers it over Jinsoul’s injured knee and looks up at her. “This is gonna sting, okay?” Jinsoul nods quickly, not taking her eyes off of her. But the second Sooyoung put that cotton swab down on her knee, a stream of cuss words escapes from her mouth, hissing.

Sooyoung grimaced again but put her free hand on Jinsoul’s, which was gripping the grass as of now. She gave her a sweet smile. “It’ll be over soon… I just really need to clean up your wound so it doesn’t get infected, then I’ll bandage it up, okay?” 

Jinsoul was gonna have a heart attack due to the way Sooyoung was talking so gently to her right now. Jinsoul gripped her hand while the girl continued applying the ointment. Jinsoul just stared into Sooyoung’s eyes. Those brown eyes of hers were so beautiful, she could get lost in them any day. And those adorable teeth she has make Jinsoul think about them biting her lips in a kiss, or maybe even—

“Jinsoul? Earth to Jinsooouuul.” Sooyoung called, which made said girl come back to life. Sooyoung giggles at the sight of Jinsoul’s face coming back to reality. “I’m done cleaning up the wound. I’m just going to bandage it and then I’ll take you to the nurse.” 

Jinsoul only nods. She didn’t want to break her tough front since girls like Sooyoung probably like bad bitches, but Jinsoul had such a strong urge to just pull her into a hug and thank her for existing. Jinsoul held it back luckily, and just watched as Sooyoung bandaged her knee up. She looked so concentrated it was so cute.

Her hands worked it’s magic, pinching the last of the bandage between her index and middle finger, smoothly cutting it and putting it down. God, her hands were beautiful. She cutely (well, in Jinsoul’s opinion) patted it so it can stay in place and looked up at the lovestruck girl.

“Can you stand by yourself now?” Sooyoung asked her. Jinsoul responded by attempting to stand up, pushing herself up onto the grass for a few seconds before falling back down. Except, she didn’t hit the ground.

Sooyoung was there in front of her face like a guardian angel. She had caught Jinsoul in her fall. “Be careful there, you don’t want to injure your head too.” Sooyoung said with a giggle.

Jinsoul swore if Sooyoung giggled or smiled one more time she will die of cardiac arrest.

“I don’t need the nurse, you can just take me to my next class..” Jinsoul said in a quiet voice. Sooyoung sweetly smiled again and nods. “Of course. Let me get your stuff for you.” She said, grabbing Jinsoul’s backpack and putting the spray can in there for her, helping Jinsoul put it on. 

The bell rang. This didn’t faze Sooyoung, but now that Jinsoul was slightly better, Sooyoung carried her on her back. Jinsoul thought she looked absolutely ridiculous right now. She imagined how the gang would think of this. Especially Hyejoo. Jung Jinsoul, ⅙ of the baddest girls on campus, is riding on Ha Sooyoung, the prettiest and nicest girl on campus’ back. What a score.

Jinsoul wrapped her arms around Sooyoung’s neck and leaned in a bit more. Sooyoung turned her head to look at her. “What’s your next class?” She asked. 

“Psych. I have Doctor Choi.” Jinsoul told her and Sooyoung nods, heading that way. Sooyoung just smelled so good, Jinsoul even wondered what shampoo she used. Or better yet, how it would feel to have her hands entangled in her hai-

Jinsoul smacked herself internally for even thinking about Sooyoung that way. Soon, they reached their destination and Sooyoung dropped her off. By this time, Jinsoul could walk on her own already. 

Sooyoung gave her the sweetest and purest smile ever. “Do you need me to pick you up from here too?”

“No, I can stand. Thanks.” Jinsoul said, seeing the girl shoot her one last smile before heading to her own class. 

It was only then that she realized she was just looking at Ha Sooyoung with googly love eyes in front of the entire classroom. She had turned around and seen everyone looking at her. Jungeun was laughing her bird ass off in the back. 

Jinsoul looked down before limping over to the back, taking her seat next to Jungeun who was still snickering with that ugly ass lion face she makes when she laughs really hard. Jinsoul whines quietly and punches Jungeun’s shoulder, the professor going back to his lecture.

When the professor let everyone else to work, Jungeun immediately turned to Jinsoul who was seconds away from taking a fat nap in this class. “So, what was that all about?!” She asked excitedly. Jinsoul turned to her. “It wasn’t anything special.”

“Bullshit! I saw you making those googly eyes at her and hell, she even piggybacked you to class. Something definitely happened.” Jungeun said enthusiastically, taking Jinsoul’s hand and shaking them over and over.

Jinsoul rolled her eyes. “Well, when we were running, you guys were going way too fast. My dumbass tried to run faster but I ended up falling and fucking up my knee. God hates me so he sent Sooyoung to help me.”

Jungeun nods, but then looks back up at Jinsoul. “Isn’t Sooyoung fixing you up a good thing?” She asked in confusion.

“No… because it only made me fall for her more.”

  
  
  


It was now after school. Heejin had proposed in the group chat for the gang to meet up at McDonald’s and get food before they do their delinquent activities. They all agreed and this is how Jinsoul ended up riding in Jungeun’s busted ass 18th century old car. 

One time during senior year of high school, Jungeun hit a road bump and Jinsoul practically went flying, even with the seatbelt on. She still doesn’t know if Jungeun ever bothered to fix those damn things. From that day on, every time Jinsoul hitched a ride with Jungeun, she would hold on for dear life because to make matters worse, Jungeun wasn’t that good of a driver. To this day she still grips onto the sidebars of the car like an idiot, looking like a cat just got out of water.

Usually, they would be very talkative but this time Jinsoul was quiet. 

“...and I pulled up to my house right, but I couldn’t because Haseul was sitting on my goddamn driveway with a bouquet and this other cheesy shit. I told her to never do it again or I’ll run her ass over, on god.” Jungeun finished her story. When they reached a red light, she smacked Jinsoul’s thigh which earned a hiss from the blonde. “Earth to Jinsoul! Did you hear anything I just said right now?”

“Maybe I didn’t, or your love stories with this Haseul girl are just too irrelevant for me.” Jinsoul said, faking a yawn. Jungeun lunged forward and shoved Jinsoul, forcing a laugh out of the girl, but also making the car honk in the middle of the street. “Dumbass!”

“You’re one to talk… don’t act like the entire class didn’t see you looking like a worm on a string for Sooyoung.” Jungeun mumbled. Jinsoul simply sighed. 

There was an awkward silence between them for a while, which was almost the first time this has happened. Jinsoul and Jungeun were like two peas in a pod but it seems that this time, Jinsoul stepped out of the pod.

“....how’d you confess to Haseul?”

“Oh! Well, the day before Seulgi’s new years party, Haseul came up to me all shy and shit and she invited me to it, surprisingly. She said that she had to make an ex jealous and for me to be her date to the party. Of course, I accepted but at the party I found out that there was no ex, she just had a crush on me. She was cute so I swooped in and kissed her on New Years.” Jungeun said, all this with a cocky smile.

Jinsoul was looking at her judgingly. “So… you just kissed her then asked her out or what?”

“Yeah. It’s crazy how things work.” Jungeun said, then stepping on the gas to go forward. Again, Jinsoul clung to her seat. “Goddamn, why does Heejin have to suggest the farthest possible McDonalds from here ... anyway why’d you ask?”

“Hyejoo said some wise words to me and now I want to confess to Sooyoung?” Jinsoul admitted sheepishly. Jungeun gasped. “You what?”

“I… want to confess t-“

“No, you idiot. That was a rhetorical question. But look at you! Jung Jinsoul, finally making an effort to get herself a girlfriend. How nice. How are you gonna do it?”

Jinsoul nervously laughed. “That’s the thing. I don’t know how…” 

Suddenly the car came to a halt and surprisingly Jinsoul survived. Jungeun turned the engine off and looked at Jinsoul. “Tell us later, we’re here.”

Jinsoul only sighed to herself and got out of the car. Her and Jungeun walked into the McDonald’s entrance to be greeted with four others sitting at a table, chatting amongst one another. Yaebin noticed them first and scooted over, causing a snowball effect and for the other girls to scoot as well. 

Jungeun sat down first which left Jinsoul on the outside. The blonde sat down and they immediately started chatting amongst each other again.

They were all just talking about their girlfriends, the topic not really appealing to Jinsoul. Well, it was, but as if she would know anything about it. 

She turned to the girls. Right now it was just Bora talking about her date with Siyeon the other day. Jinsoul hates the fact that she couldn’t relate to any of them. In fact, she wanted it to go back to the old days when she wasn’t the only one that wasn’t in a happy relationship. 

Jinsoul didn’t understand the meaning of being in a happy relationship when you had friends. But if so then why does she want one with Sooyoung so badly?

That’s what confuses her the most.

“Everyone, Jinsoul has something to tell us!” Jinsoul heard Jungeun say from next to her. She widened her eyes. “Um… no I don’t?” It was a badly failed attempt to save herself. 

Oh fuck, here we go again.

“Cmon, say it!” Hyejoo exclaimed. She knew it was probably related to Sooyoung and she was excited to see what was going on.

Jinsoul swallowed hard. “Um… I really wanna confess to Sooyoung… but I kind of don’t know how. Help?” She sheepishly confesses. 

The girls just all kind of looked at each other. “Okay. We can just say how we all confessed to our girlfriends and give poor Jinsoul here some ideas?” Hyejoo proposed. The girls all agreed and Yaebin started first.

This went on for a long time and Jinsoul was intrigued. She listened to every one of the stories that were being told to her intently. The girls ended up staying at McDonald’s for longer than intended, forgetting about their delinquent plans. When they finally finished, they decided to leave.

As Jinsoul was exiting out the door, she looked to her right to try to find Jungeun’s old ass car. While she was walking to it, she heard a strange noise that sounded almost like a scream for help. None of the other girls seemed fazed so they probably hadn’t heard it. Jinsoul looked to the direction of the voice and it was in an alley.

Jinsoul swallowed hard. She went down to Jungeun’s window. “Leave without me, I have to take care of something else first.” Jungeun just drove off and Jinsoul heard another scream. This time she felt had to act fast.

Jinsoul rushes across the street and turning the corner, entering the alley without thinking. Sure enough, it was exactly what she assumed it was. A girl on the floor surrounded by two boys with knives in their hands.

Jinsoul’s heart rate quickened. It was dark so she couldn’t make out the face of the girl. The boys’ backs were turned to Jinsoul and they were about to close in on the girl, knives pointed to her. 

Time for an impulsive decision.

A/N: (I can’t write fight scenes to save my life so if you lose braincells I’m sorry) 

Before she knew it, Jinsoul was running at the boys’ and grabbed both of their heads, slamming them together. She swore she heard something crack. Her strength was undefinable sometimes. 

“Hey, what the hell?!” One of the boys yelled as Jinsoul stepped closer to them. The other dude on the floor took this chance and slashed Jinsoul’s ankle before getting up and pushing her against the wall, pinning his arm against her neck.

Jinsoul struggles to breathe and get free from his stupid grasp. She choked and kicked with her legs, unable to speak. “Looks like we have two bitches we can play with now, isn’t that right Siwon?” The guy pinning Jinsoul said snickering.

This angered Jinsoul to the point where she looked down at the arm on her neck and bit it as deep as she could. The guy screamed in pain and fell to the floor. ‘Pathetic ass.’ She thought. She could sense the other boy, or ‘Siwon’ running at her and swiftly turned around, jabbing him right on the nose. He fell to the floor and screamed, holding his now bleeding nose.

It was hard to stand, and even harder to walk with her slashed ankle but she held onto the wall, looking down at the boys clenching their arms and nose, anger and pain visibly displayed across their faces.

“You’ll pay for this, bitch!”

Jinsoul glanced back to the girl sitting on the crates. She could feel her eyes on her and looked back down at the two idiots at her feet. She squatted down to their level and stared at them ruthlessly without a care. 

Empty threats don’t get you anywhere.

“So.. which fucker told you it was cool to harass girls like this?” Jinsoul said in a scary tone. The dudes almost shit themselves when Jinsoul got no answer and resorted to pulling on both their hairs, putting their faces closer to hers.

“Answer! Who did it?” Jinsoul yelled into their ears.

“I-It was me! I wanted to!” The dude that she bit the arm of nervously confessed. Jinsoul released their hands and gave them two kicks in the balls before they both ran away in fear.

“Shit..” Jinsoul muttered as she hastily limped over to the crate next to the girl; taking out a few tissues she had in her pocket and cleaning the cut on her ankle. Glancing over to the girl next to her whom she had just defended, she spoke. “ Are you alright?”

By fate the light moved and the girl’s face was visible.

“Sooyoung?!” The girl dropped her tissue. Atleast her ankle was clean now.

On god, Jinsoul was about to piss herself.

“Yeah, I’m fine… thank you so much for that. I don’t think I would have been able to get out of that situation myself if it weren’t for you.” Sooyoung said, grabbing Jinsoul’s hands.

Sooyoung’s hands were so soft, and her eyes just glimmered in the orange sunlight. The sun was gonna set, and it was gonna be dark soon. As much as Jinsoul wanted to feel her hands more and stare into her eyes forever, she couldn’t let it happen a second time. She stood up.

“Yeah, no worries… I’ll walk you home.” Jinsoul said to her. Sooyoung stood up, the two still hand-in-hand. Sooyoung stopped. “You really don't have to…”

“After all that? You wish.” Jinsoul said which made Sooyoung bust out an adorable smile and a chuckle. “Okay then. You can walk me home.” Sooyoung approved which made Jinsoul happily clap. 

Sooyoung laughed at this. “You’re cute.”

Jinsoul internally froze.

Sooyoung did not just call her cute.

‘She called your hands cute. She called your clapping cute. She did NOT call you cute. Calm down Jinsoul.

She called me cute.’

Jinsoul was mentally breaking down just because Ha Fucking Sooyoung just said “You’re cute” to her. If you think Jinsoul could handle even being around Sooyoung, you’re wrong.

Jinsoul hadn’t even realized she was just shaking in the middle of the street. She wasn’t even walking. It didn’t come to her until Sooyoung bent down to the side to her height. “Hellooo? Earth to Jinsoul.”

Jinsoul stopped and looked up at her with those bug eyes. Sooyoung giggles. “My home isn’t too far from here.”

Jinsoul nods. She wasn’t talking much because how could she say literally anything in front of the future Miss Korea? If she didn’t win, she always won her heart.

It was an awkward silence as they just walked, Jinsoul with her hands in her pockets and Sooyoung with her free hands. Sooyoung cleared her throat, but nothing came out.

Jinsoul felt a vibration in her pants pocket so she removed her hands to check what it was. Her right hand hung free, while her left hand had her phone in it checking her messages.

The girl was looking at Hyejoo spam the gang groupchat when she felt a hand take hers. She looked down and Sooyoung was holding her hand and looking at her.

Jinsoul’s eyes went to hers who just stared back with this kind of look Jinsoul couldn’t describe. Sooyoung realized she was staring and gave a quick smile before looking back down to the ground ahead of her. “Sorry… it just makes me feel a bit safer walking on this street.”

“T-That’s fine…” Jinsoul stuttered. Despite her nervousness, she made a bold move and intertwined their fingers, giving her hand a quick squeeze before smiling cheekily at Sooyoung. This made the taller girl blush madly, looking the other direction to hide it. Jinsoul didn’t think anything of it but internally she was freaking out. She decided to message the group chat.

**_Jinsoul_ **

guys. i’m holding sooyoung’s

hand rn

**_Hyejoo_ **

omg no way??

**_Bora_ **

tell us the details maybe 🥵

**_Jungeun_ **

something’s definitely bound to

happen between the two of u if

ur holding hands rn

**_Jinsoul_ **

i defended her from some guys 

in an alleyway because i’m a bad

bitch and i offered to walk her 

home and we started walking down

a sketchy street so she took my

hand and i interwined them 😳

**_Yaebin_ **

now thats gay

**_Heejin_ **

mmm the nice gay content i love

to see

**_Jungeun_ **

get off ur phone and make small 

talk with her rn

**_Jinsoul_ **

no wtf it’s awkward

**_Hyejoo_ **

and??? go talk to her!!

**_Jinsoul_ **

fine… see y’all tomorrow 

Jinsoul pocketed her phone and cleared her throat. “Are we almost at your house?” She asked.

Sooyoung took this as a perfect chance to tease her. “Are you saying you’re tired of walking me now, is it?” She said in a cooing voice. Jinsoul rolled her eyes and laughed. “No, no! I didn't mean it that way!”

Sooyoung laughed even more before facing her. “I know. I was just messing with you, dummy.”

It went quiet again for a few seconds before Jinsoul decided to save herself from awkwardness. “So.. why don’t you ever call a cab or something to drive you home instead of walking on this shady ass street every day? Aren't your parents like, loaded?” 

“Oh… I actually have a chauffeur, but he ended up being really creepy towards me. I told my parents about it but they didn’t believe me, got mad at me, and told me to walk from now on.” Sooyoung sighed.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry… You can just hitch a ride on my motorcycle starting tomorrow.” Jinsoul offered.

Wait.

Jinsoul really just-

The girl couldn’t even believe herself right now. Where was these boosts of confidence coming from? Where were they when she needed them, goddamnit?

“That’d be wonderful! You’re so sweet, Jinsoulie.” Sooyoung cooed, giving her a wide smile. Jinsoul nearly melted like Olaf towards the end of Frozen when he stood in front of the fireplace. Except, Sooyoung represented that fireplace. Jinsoul was melting a lot faster than Olaf was.

They walked into a neighborhood full of those rich houses you can never afford. Jinsoul nearly gaped seeing the lengths of all the houses. She could only wish she had something like this.

They stopped in front of a medium sized house compared to the others, and Sooyoung stepped up on the porch. Jinsoul was about to leave but their hands were still intertwined, and Sooyoung was kind of dragging her up so she had no choice but to follow.

“Thank you. For everything.” Sooyoung smiled warmly at her. Jeez, how many beautiful smiles can this girl have?

“Uh.. It’s no problem. See you tomorrow.” Jinsoul awkwardly said, shifting a bit before going down the steps. But before she did, her arm was grabbed.

Sooyoung planted a soft kiss on her cheek, running up the steps and shooting her a wink before closing the door. Jinsoul did not know how to feel. The love of her life just kissed her on the cheek and what is she gonna do about it? She’s gonna cry like a pathetic gay.

Jinsoul looked down at her dark blue vans, hopping off of Sooyoung’s steps giddily. Sooyoung’s little peck on the cheek gave her so much more motivation than anything else did. Jinsoul was just kinda lovestruck right now. She couldn’t even move.

She looked like an idiot standing in Sooyoung’s driveway. She realized it and began walking out of the neighborhood. Damn. She’s gonna have to call Jungeun again.

Jinsoul pulled out her phone but just the sight of her hand made her think of Sooyoung grabbing it and them holding hands while walking. She couldn’t do anything without getting reminded of Sooyoung.

That bush right there. Sooyoung would probably like the berries on it. That dog that’s currently trying to run at Jinsoul. Sooyoung has probably tens of those. Sooyoung, Sooyoung, Sooyoung.

She didn’t want to admit it, but she was whipped. Big time.

**February 11th. 3 days before V-DAY**

It was morning, and Jinsoul woke up feeling like she got summoned from a graveyard. She dreaded college every single day but if she wanted to work with the fishies, so be it.

Jinsoul chucked her alarm clock across the room and got up, turning on her little lava lamp. Fuck bills, that was enough for her to see. Jinsoul grabbed a pair of dirty white air forces and some jeans, her signature black jacket, and this blue shirt that teased a bit of the chest but only through thin ropes. She thought it was a good outfit. 

She was putting on her white medium length black socks when she heard the doorbell ring. Who even wants to see her this early?

She was praying her parents didn’t wake up. She put her right sock on and stomped downstairs, opening the door. 

“Sooyoung?!”

Not again.

Sooyoung was always surprising Jinsoul. This girl was everywhere but did she complain? Nope.

“Hey! I just wanted to um, invite you to a sleepover! It’ll be just you and me, we can you know, hang out! Does that sound fun?” Sooyoung proposed.

“Yeah, sure… but how did you know where I live?” Jinsoul questioned. She moved to the side as a gesture for Sooyoung to come in.

Sooyoung walked into the house. “I asked your friends. Sorry if it came off a bit creepy… I just didn’t know how to thank you enough for yesterday.” She sheepishly laughed.

Jinsoul was too tired to gay panic right now and went upstairs to her room. Sooyoung followed and Jinsoul let her. Jinsoul had her outfit already on, and she put on the shoes. She then packed her bag, took her phone and closed the door behind her. “Let’s go.” She said calmly.

The two girls exited her home and Jinsoul got onto the motorcycle, looking at Sooyoung. Jinsoul was waiting for Sooyoung to get on the vehicle but the girl was just standing there.

“Come on, get on.” Jinsoul said. Sooyoung gave her a flustered look. “Are you sure?”

Jinsoul nods and pats the seat behind her. Sooyoung hesitantly sat, and Jinsoul handed her the helmet. Sooyoung put it on and wrapped her hands around Jinsoul’s waist. 

Jinsoul let out a silent squeak as she felt Sooyoung’s soft arms wrap around her waist and she cursed herself. She started the engine and Sooyoung’s grip on her waist tightened. 

Jinsoul could sense the girl’s nervousness. “Calm down. You won’t die.” She said to her.

Without a warning, Jinsoul zooms off into the street outside of her neighborhood. Sooyoung screamed the first five seconds because it was so unexpected. But seeing Jinsoul drive through motorcycle was pretty fun.

And… hot.

Jinsoul’s hair flew, hitting the helmet on Sooyoung’s head. A few strands even stuck to the surface. Sooyoung was about to protest and tell Jinsoul to wear a helmet but the girl would probably be muffled and Jinsoul wouldn’t be able to hear her. Sooyoung can’t even move right now, she was still clinging to Jinsoul like a koala. She was scared that if she even moved an inch she would fall to her death, especially at the speed they were going at right now.

Jinsoul finally came to a stop at a red light and looked back at Sooyoung, who finally relaxed. Jinsoul chuckled at the feeling, breathing a bit easier due to Sooyoung’s tight grip on her waist. Even though she couldn’t even see Sooyoung’s face right now as much as she wanted to, Jinsoul just knew she looked cute under the helmet. She wanted to take it off and kiss her passionately on the lips but of course she had to hold it in. The light changed and Sooyoung immediately tensed up again, only for her to relax when she felt Jinsoul going at a regular speed.

Sooyoung rested her head on Jinsoul’s shoulder, holding her tightly and closing the space between them, their bodies now touching. Jinsoul’s heart went up to 100mph and she nearly crashed the motorcycle because of what it did to her. Jinsoul started to pant slightly, trying to concentrate on calming the fuck down. 

Finally, they reached the school and Jinsoul’s heart slowed down when they both got off of the vehicle. Jinsoul turns to Sooyoung only to see her struggling to get the helmet off.

She laughs at her and unbuckled the straps, removing it with ease. Sooyoung felt stupid for not checking for straps or whatever the hell Jinsoul just did. The taller girl only gave her a dorky smile and patiently waited for Jinsoul to lock the motorcycle. 

Jinsoul walked toward her and they walked to the school together. Jinsoul did sense Sooyoung’s worry though. The girl turned to her. “What’s wrong?”

Sooyoung only looked back at her and gave her a forced smile. Jinsoul wanted to frown at this. “Uh, nothing… fuck.”

The taller girl cursed when she saw a certain person coming their way. It was Yeeun. 

They both remembered the day the entire school shook when Sooyoung and Yeeun broke up. Apparently Yeeun had cheated on her, and Sooyoung broke it off. To this day Yeeun still begs her for a second chance but Sooyoung was too hurt to take her back. She needed to move on.

“Sooyoungie, baby.. how are you?” Yeeun said, grabbing her waist. This made Jinsoul feel a certain way. Whatever it was, it stung.

“Don’t call me that.” Sooyoung bitterly swatted her hand away, in which Yeeun gave her puppy eyes. “Soo… don’t be like that…”

Jinsoul was just there, watching the exchange happen in front of her. She was suddenly seeing red as Yeeun inches closer to her and grabbed her hands. “I think what we had was special, Sooyoungie. Don’t you think?”

“What we had was special, yeah, until you were the one to fuck it up. How many other girls are you going to play?” 

Yeeun tightened her grip around Sooyoung’s hands which made her flinch. Jinsoul was currently boiling in anger. Why couldn’t she bring herself to do anything?

Sooyoung jerked her hands away from Yeeun’s grasp and sighed. “Maybe you can just accept the fact that I’ll never take you back, Yeeun-ah.”

Yeeun smirked at Sooyoung. “Then why don’t you tell everyone about our-“

“I think that’s enough, Yeeun.”

Jinsoul wrapped an arm around Sooyoung’s shoulders, which made the taller girl squeak and start to blush. Jinsoul gave Sooyoung a warm smile but turned back to Yeeun with a seething, raving look. “Touch her again and I’ll break you. Bitch.” Jinsoul threatens, and then walks away with Sooyoung in her arms.

She didn’t care enough to look back at Yeeun’s reaction, and looked up at the raven haired girl instead. “I’m sorry about what happened.”

“I-It’s fine…” Sooyoung replies, avoiding Jinsoul’s gaze because she was as red as a rose right now. Her shoulder’s fit right into Jinsoul’s arm. She would love to have this all day. God, what is she saying?

They turned the corner and Jinsoul decided to keep her arm on Sooyoung’s shoulder. She asked herself where all this confidence was from, because as far as she knew, she was a panicked gay.

Jinsoul blindly kept walking, trapped in her own train of thought. Sooyoung cleared her throat, which caused Jinsoul to snap out of it and look at the older girl.

“We’re here.” Jinsoul looked around and saw Sooyoung’s classroom. Sooyoung let out an adorable giggle before walking out from Jinsoul’s grasp. “I’ll see you later.” 

Sooyoung put another kiss on Jinsoul’s cheek and ran off to her class, just like that one moment on the porch. She wondered if this was a habit to keep Jinsoul on edge because it sure as hell is working.

Jinsoul just watched her walk into class as she put her hand up to her cheek, wanting to feel Sooyoung’s lips on them again. At this point she was wondering, could the girl actually like her back, or something?

She sighed and went to her own class.

**-**

Jinsoul was now heading to her biology class. She was just imagining Sooyoung’s lips on her cheek the entire day. Even Jungeun caught notice of it and threw a grape at Jinsoul during break, the girl not even flinching because of how lovestruck she was. 

She sat down on her table in the back. This was chem, so they had these tables designed to look like lab experiment desks but to Jinsoul they looked like kitchen counters. Each student had a partner but since the class was uneven, Jinsoul was left out and usually having to end up with a group of 3 during projects.

It wasn’t like the girl didn’t do any work, people were just kinda scared of her. Considering she was part of the bad bitches gang, it would be self explanatory. Jinsoul on the other hand didn’t understand why. Sometimes she would just go up to people to ask for notes or something and they would end up nearly pissing their pants and walking away from her. This is one of the reasons why Jinsoul is failing Chem.

Jinsoul wanted to drop out of this class so bad but the one reason that was stopping her from doing so was Sooyoung. She sat almost across the room from her, which gave Jinsoul a perfect view to stare at her the entire period. 

The blonde walked in and sat down, as mentioned before. She put her bag on the chair next to her as nobody occupied it sadly. She looked across the room and there Sooyoung was, looking as beautiful as ever.

Jinsoul stared but one thing she didn’t expect was for Sooyoung to turn and look back at her. As soon as she did, Jinsoul panicked and Sooyoung simply winked at her. Her heart did a backflip as the raven haired girl didn’t take her gaze off of Jinsoul. She cleared her throat quietly and pretended to get something out of her backpack, avoiding her eyes.

Jinsoul cursed at herself, taking her notes and a pencil out of her bag to try to make an effort to actually pass this class. She glanced at Sooyoung’s direction and thank god she wasn’t staring back at her anymore. 

As the time went by, it was getting harder and harder for Jinsoul to concentrate. It was difficult to take her eyes off of Sooyoung with her pen in her mouth, which oddly made Jinsoul feel a type of way. Just her back view had the blonde practically drooling for her.

“Okay, so now I am going to assign your project partners.” The teacher explained, which shifted Jinsoul’s attention from Sooyoung to her. Jinsoul was fine with anyone. Majority of the class are scared of her and always do all of the work because of that reason. It wasn’t like she was bothered by it, it just got a little boring waiting around.

She saw the teacher go to Sooyoung’s desk and say the name of her partner. Jinsoul tried to read her lips but gave up when the teacher smirked at her. ‘I bet she got someone else.’ The blonde thought. 

Oh, was she in for a surprise when Sooyoung stood up, grabbed her bag and walked towards Jinsoul. The girl knew exactly where she was going, eyes concentrated on just the blonde and her walking direction focusing on nowhere but the seat next to Jinsoul. She just froze in her seat, watching Sooyoung shoot a wink at her and take a seat next to her.

When Sooyoung walked past, she smelled amazing. It was like a mix of lavender and some other enchanting flower. Her long black hair flew by Jinsoul’s face and she was practically drooling at the sight of the other woman. She didn’t even try to hide it anymore.

Sooyoung laughed at her face. “Don’t look at me like that.” 

She glanced at the clock. “We have like two minutes of class. Maybe we can work on it at the sleepover?”

Right. This morning, just before Jinsoul took her to school, she invited her to a sleepover. “Oh, yeah… sure.”

They both knew that wasn’t gonna happen. Nobody ever invites someone to a sleepover ahead of time and then proposing to work on a project during it. Atleast, that’s what movies taught Jinsoul.

Jinsoul was currently putting her stuff back in her bag, simply dropping the pencil inside and stuffing the notebook into the bag. Jinsoul zipped it up and looked up at Sooyoung, who in return, was staring at her. Jesus, if looks could kill, Jinsoul would be found in a ditch dead as a doorknob right now.

They locked eyes for a little before Jinsoul got nervous and cleared her throat, pulling away from her gaze. The bell rang and Jinsoul got out of her chair, grabbing her bag. Sooyoung did the same and flashed a quick smile at Jinsoul before taking a hold of her hand and exiting the classroom.

Jinsoul blushed madly and looked up at Sooyoung with a flustered face. Sooyoung looked back at her. “What? Shouldn’t we be used to touching each other already?”

This only resulted in the blonde going redder than a tomato. “D-Don’t say it like that!” 

Sooyoung laughed. “You’re funny, Jinsoul. But I didn’t mean it like that, you perv.” Jinsoul pouted at the name. “Just for that, I’m going extra fast on the motorcycle today.”

Sooyoung had momentarily forgotten that Jinsoul would be the one giving her a ride home. She whined, “Jinsoul, don’t be like that!”

Jinsoul only laughed at her. “We’ll see.”

They were now at the exit of the school and they hopped onto Jinsoul’s motorcycle. Jinsoul handed Sooyoung the helmet but the girl declined. “It’s your turn to wear it.” Jinsoul looked at her with a confused face. “Dumbdumb, I mean that you should wear it because I did last time.”   
  
Jinsoul rolled her eyes and scoffed. She didn’t say anything as she just unbuckled the straps and put it on Sooyoung, which the girl tried pushing against but gave up midway. Jinsoul let a small chuckle past, and started the engine. She felt Sooyoung tightly wrap her arms around Jinsoul’s waist and she nearly choked, getting a little antsy in her seat. Jinsoul turned her head towards the girl behind her. “I’ll go slow so you can give me directions to your house, yeah?”

Sooyoung nodded and Jinsoul started going. It wasn’t what Sooyoung anticipated at all. Jinsoul was going the speed of a normal car would. Sooyoung expected her to go fast again, but she didn’t. As a result she softened her grip on Jinsoul’s waist, smiling warmly and letting her head rest on the blonde’s shoulder.

Jinsoul nearly swerved off the road when Sooyoung did this, her cheeks going rosy pink. She stopped in front of a light and turned her head. “Which way?”

Sooyoung pointed to the right. “You turn that way and my neighborhood’s right there. You know which house is mine, right?”

Jinsoul gave a brief nod as the light turned green and she did as told. She parked in front of Sooyoung’s home and turned around to unbuckle the straps from the helmet. Jinsoul already knew she would die if she were to look into Sooyoung’s eyes so as soon as the helmet came off, Jinsoul looked away. Sooyoung hopped off the seat and stood on the driveway, watching Jinsoul lift the seat and putting the helmet in it. She grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder, walking towards her.

Sooyoung smiled at her as if they were about to walk down the aisle at a wedding and walked towards her porch. Jinsoul stood there as there was a comfortable silence between them, Sooyoung unlocking the door with her key.

Jinsoul walked into her house, quickly taking off her shoes when seeing Sooyoung’s parents on the couch. She swallowed hard. It wasn’t like Sooyoung and her were dating or anything, but if Jinsoul didn’t cover up the tattoo on her wrist then they’d think she was a bad influence.

The parents turned their heads towards the pair. “Sooyoung, honey. Welcome home. How was school?” Her mother asked as Sooyoung hung her keys on the wall next to them. “It was good. Uh, this is my friend Jinsoul, can she stay for a sleepover?” 

Jinsoul felt their eyes shift over to her and nervously waved. “H..Hey.” 

“We’re leaving for a party later, though. Maybe some other day?” Sooyoung’s dad said but her mom interjected. “No, no. We can trust her enough to have a friend over without us. Isn’t that right, Subongi?” Jinsoul snorted at the embarassing nickname but quickly covered it up with a cough as Sooyoung gave her the side eye.

“Yeah, we’ll be good.” Sooyoung said with a small smile and her dad nods. “Alright then. Don’t get into trouble, girls.”

By then, Sooyoung was already sprinting to her room, taking Jinsoul by the wrist. She closed the door behind her gently and locked it. “Sorry, my dad’s a little overprotective.”

“I can tell, Subongi.” Jinsoul teased, Sooyoung letting out a dramatic gasp. “You did not!”

“Yes I did.” Jinsoul sat on the edge of her bed, crossing her arms with a smug smile. Sooyoung shook her head while smiling. “Watch what you say, Jinsoul.”

Jinsoul looked at her with a confused face and tried to process what she said before realizinf she shouldn’t have, when Sooyoung jumped on her and started laughing. Jinsoul started laughing loudly as well with Sooyoung on top of her, trying to tickle her. “Ahh- AHHH! SOOYOUNG STOOOOP! AAHAHAahhaHAahah” 

They both laughed wildly when Jinsoul fell off the bed. Sooyoung couldn’t breathe as she fell down on the bed, trying to catch her breath. Her cheeks went red due to laughing and there were tears in her eyes. Jinsoul, however, was just staring from on the floor. Sooyoung just looked so adorable, and her lips just looked so kissable it was unreal. Jinsoul realized that she was caught when Sooyoung stopped laughing and was smirking at her.

Jinsoul got up and sat on the bed next to her. Sooyoung turned to her. “Um, I don’t know if this is a weird question but… how come you’re always staring at me?”

The blonde’s eyes widened and looked at Sooyoung’s nervously. Her eyes shifted from place to place, going from her bed, her eyes, her desk, then her eyes. Jinsoul felt like she was sweating from what she was just asked. She slowly calmed down internally and looked up to meet Sooyoung’s eyes.

“You can say… that’s for me to know and for you to find out.” She said, which earned a whine from Sooyoung. “Cmon, Jinsoul… don’t be like that…”

Jinsoul thought for a moment. “Hmm. Well, here’s another answer.”

Sooyoung expected her to say something stupid again, or something that was “wise” but that wasn’t it at all. The least she expected was for Jinsoul to lean in and connect their lips for 3 seconds before pulling away.

Sooyoung only looked at her with a surprised face, her eyes widened and for probably the 60th time today, her cheeks were as red as an apple (ha). Jinsoul only smirked at her, attempting to do what Sooyoung did to her in class.

“I’ll be taking a shower.” Jinsoul stood up and grabbed clothes out of her bag and unlocking the door, heading to the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Sooyoung briefly touched her lips, once again feeling the shock of Jinsoul touching them with her own. She literally just kissed her and walked away like it was nothing.

Just who are you, Jung Jinsoul?

A few minutes later, Jinsoul came back from her shower and put her old clothes in her bag. Sooyoung looked up at her only to look back down, remembering what happened between the both of them just moments earlier. The blonde only sat down next to her. “What’s wrong?”

  
  
“Are we gonna talk about the elephant in the room?”

  
  
“What?”

“I said, are we gonna talk about the elephant in the ro-”

  
  
“No, I heard you. But there’s no elephant in the room.”

  
  
Sooyoung laughed and pushed her gently. “No, idiot. I meant… what you did. Are we gonna talk about that?”

Jinsoul shrugged. “There’s nothing really to talk about, I just kissed you. It’s not like you’ve never been kissed before, is that right?”

Sooyoung blushed madly. Her cheeks must be tired from her going red all the time but that’s Jinsoul’s fault. “Y-Yeah…” 

Jinsoul stood up. “Wanna watch a movie or something?” She asked. Sooyoung nods. “Yeah, sure.’ Sooyoung walked towards the door, opening it for her. Jinsoul thought it would probably be awkward later on so she decided to race Sooyoung. “Whoever gets to the living room first gets to pick the movie!”

Jinsoul wanted to be nice and let Sooyoung have a head first but the girl only chuckled. “As if you can run.”

The blonde looked at her with an offended look that came with a gasp and suddenly started running down the stairs, missing a step and falling to her “death” with a thud. Sooyoung gasped and she flew down the stairs, going down to Jinsoul. The blonde only looked at her with those bug eyes of hers which made Sooyoung laugh. “Are you okay?”

Jinsoul nods and sits up, rubbing her head. The blonde stood up and so did Sooyoung. Jinsoul ran over to the tv and grabbed the remote. “I technically got down here first, so I get to choose.” She said, sticking a tongue out at Sooyoung. The taller rolled her eyes. “Whatever you want, then. I’ll prepare blankets and snacks.”

As Sooyoung went into her room to get some blankets, Jinsoul opened the TV’s menu. “Holy shit.” She saw stuff like Disney+, Netflix, Hulu, HBO, and others. She gasped at the wide variety. Sooyoung was literally loaded with everything Jinsoul couldn’t afford.

Now, there was an issue. Jinsoul didn’t know what to choose. Should she go for a cute disney movie, or a horror movie so Jinsoul would have an excuse to snuggle her?

Or would she go for a boring documentary so Sooyoung could change it to whatever she liked, because Jinsoul really could not choose. She would ask the girl what she liked, but she’d probably respond with “I thought you were the one choosing” or “Whatever you want”. Jinsoul decided to pick a horror movie and left it open on Netflix.

Sooyoung came out with blankets and saw the movie selection, dropping the blankets on the couch next to Jinsoul, pouting. “Cmon, I hate horror movies…”

Jinsoul turned around to look at her with a pout. “You said whatever I wanted.” 

Sooyoung couldn’t resist. “Ah, fine. You’ll be my hero when I get scared, right?” She smirked, walking off to the pantry and looking through it for snacks.

“That I will.” Jinsoul mumbled, watching her as she set a bunch of snacks on the table in front of them and unfolded the couch into this luxurious-looking bed thingy, which she leaned into. Sooyoung smiled at seeing Jinsoul get comfy and pull the fluffy blanket over herself, snuggling into it. 

As Sooyoung was unfolding the couch, her parents came out of their room in formal clothing. Jinsoul turned around to see them. “Don’t be trouble, girls. Have fun.” Her father said as they went over to Sooyoung to give her a kiss on the forehead and exit the front door.

Sooyoung watched them leave and climbed into “bed” with Jinsoul. She looked at her with puppy eyes. “May I join?”

Jinsoul nods quickly, opening the blanket for Sooyoung to climb in, which she did. She wanted to die when their bodies touched. “Y-You know you don’t h-have to make that face when you ask for s-something, right?”

Sooyoung nods. “I know, I just do it to mess with you.” She said, earning a shove from the blonde which made her erupt into laughter. Jinsoul pressed start and Sooyoung already wanted to cry, quickly holding onto Jinsoul.

The blonde laughed. “The movie hasn’t even started yet, you big baby.” She teased, causing Sooyoung to whine. “Leave me alone, I hate horror mooooviessss.” She said, frowning. Jinsoul only chuckled and allowed her to grip onto her.

About an hour into the movie, Sooyoung was literally trembling while Jinsoul was bored, aimlessly watching the screen. She turned to Sooyoung and the girl’s eyes were trying to focus on the screen without shutting them every 5 seconds due to fear. Jinsoul frowned at this and wrapped an arm around her, feeling the girl instantly stop shaking and snuggle into her chest. This created a warm, weird feeling in Jinsoul’s heart. It was odd, almost like her heart skipped multiple beats.

But, ruining Jinsoul’s gay panic, the TV erupted into a loud scream coming from a jumpscare which caused Sooyoung to jump and start whimpering. Jinsoul frowned, holding her close in her arms. “Do you want to change to something else?”

Sooyoung didn’t want to appear as a wimp so she shook her head, even though that was the one thing she wanted at the moment. Jinsoul nodded and shifted her attention back to the movie. Another jumpscare came 5 minutes later, which caused Sooyoung to jump but quickly cover it up by standing.

Jinsoul looked at her with a puzzled face and paused the movie. “Are you okay?”   
  
“Let’s skip scary movies and make uhm… cookies!” Sooyoung suggested, which Jinsoul agreed on. The TV was turned off and Sooyoung was grabbing the cookie dough and chocolate chips.

Jinsoul watched her, smiling softly when Sooyoung’s eyes met hers. The taller girl always made her so warm inside, it was kinda gross. 

Sooyoung opened the roll of cookie dough and turned back to Jinsoul. “Do you know how to make cookies?” She asked her, looking around the can for directions.

“Don’t you like.. grab balls of dough, stuff chocolate chips on top and stick it in the oven?” Jinsoul said, also looking at the roll. Sooyoung only shrugged. “Let’s try it, I guess.” 

Both girls went into the kitchen, Soyoung distributing balls of cookie dough. Jinsoul looked at her with a puzzled face, again. “Aren’t you supposed to put it on a pan with wax paper on it?”   
  


Sooyoung, who was going to put the balls of dough on a paper plate, looked up at her. “Don’t know, but we’ll try it.” She put the balls down and grabbed a pan with wax paper on it, spraying oil on it first.

She turned around to put the dough on the pan but was greeted with Jinsoul putting the dough on her eyes. “Mukbang starring Soosoul!” Jinsoul exclaimed, making Sooyoung giggle. The blonde put the dough back and helped her move them onto the pan.

“If my kitchen burns down tonight I’m blaming you.”   
  
“Hey! I wasn’t the one who suggested it in the first place, was I?” Jinsoul argued, crossing her arms and pouting.

Sooyoung rolled her eyes playfully and put them in for 20 minutes, before screaming due to realizing they forgot the chocolate chips. Jinsoul was laughing like an idiot on the side which earned a glare from Sooyoung.

“Here, you put the chocolate chips.” Jinsoul did as told, starting to grab chocolate chips and stuffing them on top of the dough. She felt like she was Gordon Ramsay, even sprinkling them on for effect. Sooyoung hit her gently and Jinsoul hissed dramatically, giving an offended gasp and shoving her back.

It pretty much turned into a shoving competition because next thing you know, Jinsoul was on the floor from Sooyoung’s undefinable strength. The raven haired went down to her level with a worried face. “Are you okay? I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to hit you that hard.”

Jinsoul nods and gets up. She stared at Sooyoung’s worried face before laughing, making the taller girl confused. Sooyoung bit her lip and pointed to the cookies. “Hurry and put the chocolate chips on, you goof!”

Jinsoul nods and panted out an “okay, okay”, doing as told and handing the pan to Sooyoung, who put it back in the oven. She came back and sat down on the counter, cupping her own face in her hands and looking at Jinsoul, who pulled out her phone and was playing a game of some sort on it. “Sooooo…. Do you have a Valentine?”

Jinsoul choked on air, losing the game and pocketing her phone. She turned to Sooyoung and shook her head in response. She swore she saw the older smirk slightly. “Ah. I see.” Was all she said, hopping off the counter. “I hope you find one.”   
  
Jinsoul simply watched as she walked back over to the couch-bed, laying back down on it. Sooyoung wasn’t as easy as she thought. One second she could be the nicest girl you’ve ever met and the next she can be the wittiest girl ever. 

Just who are you, Ha Sooyoung?

**February 13th, 1 day before V-DAY**

After that night, Jinsoul slept over and had a wonderful night with Sooyoung. Jinsoul very much enjoyed taking the job of Sooyoung’s badass “chauffeur”, being able to see the goddess every morning and afternoon. 

Jinsoul was currently sitting in Hyejoo's school library, watching her study. Hyejoo was still in high school, so when Jinsoul didn’t have anything to do she would wait for Hyejoo to finish studying. 

“Hey… Hyejoo?” She softly called, which earned a hum from the girl.

“Uh… I wanna ask Sooyoung to be my Valentine tomorrow but… how do I do it? Do I slip a note in her bag saying to meet me on that big ass hill with the cherry tree, do I pay someone to tell her for me, or do I like… go to her classroom in the morning and just ask her?” She ranted, which caused Hyejoo to look up at her.

“Uhm… I’d say do something special. Do something that no other person would think to do. Sing her a song in the auditorium when it’s just you two there and ask her, I guess. She seems like the type of person that would love that.” Hyejoo suggested, immediately going back to her work. 

Jinsoul liked the sound of the idea and nodded. “Hm, I guess I could do that. Thank you, Hyejoo!” She beamed, giving the other girl a squeeze which made her growl. “I don’t do hugs. Don’t ever do that again.”   
  
“But you love it when Chaewon does it.”   
  
“Shut up!” Hyejoo unintentionally yelled, sending a pencil flying towards Jinsoul’s face.

Despite being kicked out of the library that day, Jinsoul was beaming throughout the rest of her day. She had to get planning.

**February 14. V-Day.**

“Sooyoung-ah!” The raven haired girl heard someone call, turning around to see Jiwoo jumping towards her. This put an automatic smile on her face. 

“Jiwoo! How was your day?” Sooyoung asked her once the girl stopped next to her. She nods enthusiastically. “My day was really good! Dahyun asked me to be her Valentine today and I said yes!” She beamed, stopping in the middle of the hallway for a high five.

Sooyoung returned it and smiled. “I’m happy for you! Haven’t you always had a crush on her?” She asked and once again, Jiwoo nodded her head. “I’m really happy that I’m going to the Valentine’s dance with her!”

Sooyoung nodded and smiled, but froze when a certain question was asked.

“Sooyoung-ah, do you have a date?” Jiwoo asked her. Sooyoung didn’t really know how to respond with all the confusion regarding what her and Jinsoul were so she shrugged, which earned a whine from Jiwoo.

“Soo-ah, I’m pretty sure every girl out here would say yes in a heartbeat if you were to ask them out. You should try it!” Jiwoo suggests and Sooyoung nods, not really reacting. “I guess.”

They reached Sooyoung’s locker and the second she opened it, a red envelope fell out. Jiwoo was quick to pick it up before Sooyoung did. “Jiwoo-ah! That’s mine!”

Jiwoo opened the envelope, skimmed through it, and squealed. Sooyoung grabbed the envelope. “SOOYOUNG!! SOMEONE WANTS TO MEET YOU AT THE GYM RIGHT NOW!!!!” Jiwoo screamed which made Sooyoung put a hand to her mouth. The shorter girl apologized and Sooyoung read the letter.

**Dear Sooyoung,**

**Happy Valentine’s Day. I’d like to meet you privately at the auditorium** **after classes if that’s okay with you. Preferably 4pm would be great. I have** **an important message for you, see you soon ❤︎**

**\- Anonymous**

Sooyoung looked at a beaming Jiwoo in confusion. “...do I go?”

Jiwoo checked her phone and gasped, grabbing Soyoung’s wrist. “Yes! It’s 3:56pm! Go!” She said, practically shoving Sooyoung through the doors of the auditorium. The doors behind her slammed shut and it became eerily quiet. She decided the only logical thing to do was take a seat and see what happens.

After she took a seat, the stage lights suddenly came on and a familiar figure appeared. 

Jinsoul.

She had the mic in her hand, eyes closed, getting ready to show her voice. Sooyoung was already about to tear up, putting a hand to her mouth.

The instrumental to “Me After You” by Paul Kim came on, and Sooyoung’s heart was racing. She could hear Jinsoul take a deep breath and open her eyes, immediately finding Sooyoung’s. 

_ “After I met you, I've been happy with small changes. In the dazzling morning, I open my eyes by thinking of you” _

Jinsoul started to sing, looking right into Sooyoung’s eyes. Sooyoung just listened to her singing, a tear threatening to fall.

_ “I sit face to face with you at the table, I ask about your day. Or my day was pretty good,I want to answer with a smile” _

Jinsoul sang so passionately, it touched Sooyoung’s heart. Not even a minute in and Sooyoung was already crying, wiping the tear on her jacket.

_ “When we understand each other about little things, I was surprised with the fact that we got used to each other. I love you, just like now when it’s peaceful” _

The blonde on the stage held her arm out, twirling her fingers and bringing them back in as she sang. That seemed to have reeled Sooyoung’s heart because more tears of joy dropped.

_ “I want to be with you forever. I thought that as, I was looking at you” _

As Jinsoul got ready for the chorus, she closed her eyes and put her hand to her chest. Sooyoung gripped the arm rests as she got ready as well.

_ “I was so happy after meeting you. I was able to love you so much, because you embraced and understood my young and immature mind warmly” _

Jinsoul sang the chorus as she scrunched her face at every high note that was there. Now Sooyoung was full on sobbing. Knowing this song was being sung for her.

_ “When we hurt each other with nonchalant tones, I can’t bear our distant relationship. So I’m sorry, even now when I’m anxious” _

Sooyoung couldn’t control her tears as Jinsoul opened her eyes and smiled at her. She let out a choked sob and sniffled quietly, wanting to hear her sing the rest.

_ “I want to be with you forever. I thought that as I was looking at you” _

Sooyoung sniffled as Jinsoul was getting ready to sing the chorus again. She braced her heart as if she were to have a stroke right now.

_ “I was so happy after meeting you. I was able to love you so much, because you embraced and understood my young and immature mind warmly” _

Jinsoul sang that line in a lighter tone, then stepped offstage, approaching her. Sooyoung prepared herself, Jinsoul still singing the line as she got closer and closer.

The song ended, and Jinsoul was now in front of a crying Sooyoung. The blonde grabbed her hand, and brought the microphone up to her mouth.

“Ha Sooyoung, will you be my Valentine? And perhaps.. My girlfriend?” Jinsoul asks, and that was when Sooyoung absolutely lost it, sobbing uncontrollably and struggling to get words out.

“Y-y-YY-yEs… I w-w-w-will…” Sooyoung said between sobs and stood up, pulling Jinsoul into a tight embrace. “I l-l-l-l-like you…” Sooyoung told her, and Jinsoul hugged back, now trying to hold in her own tears. Sooyoung brought them together closer for a kiss, and Jinsoul was the one to pull away.

“I like you too, my Sooyoungie.”

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> hjshsjs thank you so much for sticking until the end???? i might write a possible epilogue or make a drabble work for them lmao. im so sorry if you lost braincells along the way due to my horrifying style of writing. again thank you so much!!!!!
> 
> twitter: @ubyves  
> curiouscat: curiouscat.me/leesiveons


End file.
